


Get This Ass Off of Your Show

by poolsidescientist



Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [1]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Character Bashing, Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm getting real sick of this guy, Song Parody, get your ass out of my house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Self-Explanitory.





	Get This Ass Off of Your Show

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking to someone about the show and randomly got this idea for the song. If you like Nathaniel you might not like this fic. I'm half kidding with this. I couldn't resist writing it.
> 
> A parody of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqi7LzRoaBQ&t=23s

Rachel and Aline I know/You’ve worked so hard/ You made a great show/  
But there’s a weak link/ in your all-star cast/ a character  
Who was not meant to last/

You’ve got to get that ass off of your show/  
Nathaniel’s full of shit/  
He really has to go/

You’ve got to get that ass off of your show/  
Someone please tell me how he’s considered sexy?/

I’m sick of his ugly face/  
His mediocre voice/  
Giving screentime to him/ Is really not a good choice/  
He’s as appealing as tile grout/  
It’s time to take this trash out/

I know/ I sound really mean/  
But he’s taking up too much time on my screen/  
I would much rather watch/  
Paula study/  
Valencia poop/  
Or Father Brah find his weed/  
I beg you get this ass off of your show/

His behavior is rude/  
He’s my least favourite dude/  
So please just/ Get this ass off of your show/  
The wasted time is a shame/  
Focus on someone less lame/

Like Paula, or Josh, or anyone! Seriously pick any other character to focus on/

Give Mrs. Hernandez a song/  
Let dog-Josh hump someone’s leg/  
Show us Kevin’s therapy/  
Just not more Nathaniel I beg/  
He’s a douchbag beyond a reasonable doubt/

So won’t you please/  
Take this trash out/


End file.
